Morning Run
by Hikari of the Moon
Summary: In which Kurt fails to learn that no matter how hot his boyfriend may be, there is no good excuse for running at dawn. Klaine. Not season 4 compliant.


Warnings: Kurt thinking about how hot Blaine is, mild yet abundant spoilers for season 3, and blatant denial of the end of season three plus the existence of season four.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and in fact would not want to own the current season even if I could. Klaine is endgame.

* * *

Blaine was fit. Kurt knew that, he spent what he claimed was never enough time ogling his boyfriend's arms, legs, chest, and butt. Each part progressively better looking than the last. He could stare for hours—and did once, but that's a long story. Kurt loved Blaine's body, and the rest of Blaine, of course. He loved that boy, but Blaine could go jump in a fire right now.

Just because Blaine ran to stay fit didn't mean Kurt did too. So there was no reason Kurt should be up at six in the morning during the summer. And yet he was.

"Come on, Kurt! You're already out here, why not come along!"

Blaine was dancing from side to side, and Kurt wasn't sure if it was a boxer's stance or a dancer's today. Blaine adored his dancing and his boxing. He had bonded with Mike over hair gel and their friendship blossomed from there, which was nice because Kurt could spend more time with Tina. The rumors of their having started a McKinley branch of Fight Club were completely unfounded. Kurt was pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent sure. …Really, Blaine wasn't the type. But Blaine had another form of exercise he enjoyed: running.

Running in the mornings. When no sane person needed to be awake.

"Because you're talking about running a few _miles_. _Before_ breakfast," Kurt snapped. The trees lining the running path were a dark green, perfectly matching his shirt, and beautiful in the dawn's light. Kurt had never seen them look like that before, but then again, he was usually deep asleep at this hour when there was no school. Blaine was prepared for his morning exercise, dressed in a set of his boxing clothes. Kurt did love how much of Blaine they revealed, but he was a little too tired to truly appreciate either of the views. Ogling was a task best saved for when it was focused and not just blank staring.

"It's not that hard," Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend as he started to stretch. "And it'll be more fun together."

"Not that hard? _Not that hard!?_" Kurt brought his voice back down from the shrill note it hit, wrestling down his indignation. "Do you remember how hard it was to get out of those gold pants after my NYADA audition? This sounds harder!"

Unfortunately, Kurt found his attempt to use that mental image to distract Blaine and run away thwarted. Blaine let out a little sigh and said, "Fine, Kurt. You don't have to come. We'll just go get coffee afterwards." Blaine walked over and stood on his toes to kiss his boyfriend chastely. "But you know, Sebastian sometimes runs out here in the mornings too."

"…Let's go."

-(~)-

In retrospect, Kurt should have realized just how athletic his boyfriend was in comparison to him, and that perhaps he was more used to getting out of tight pants than he thought. He also should have realized that acrobatic dances do not exercise the same muscles as running distance, so his own workouts would not necessarily mean he was ready for Blaine's kind of workout. Furthermore, he should have realized Blaine was a jerk who'd use Kurt's own jealousy against him to manipulate him.

Right now, though, Kurt was just focusing on how soft the booths were in the Lima Bean and how sore his legs were right now. Blaine was standing in line getting their coffee. Since he could, unlike Kurt, stand without his legs screaming in pain. It really just wasn't worth it to go running, even if Kurt did get a good view of Blaine dripping with sweat, shining in the sunlight, smiling at him without a care…Nope, still not worth it. He had to keep that in mind and not images of his gorgeous boyfriend.

Kurt closed his eyes and groaned. Not thinking of Blaine was almost as hard as that run. He wasn't even sure how long they had been out there, but long enough for the sane early-risers to get out of their beds and in between Blaine and their usual coffees. He wallowed in self-pity until he heard the returning footsteps of said boyfriend. "I love you."

"I-"

"I was talking to the coffee. I'm not so sure about you after that run." Kurt opened his eyes to see a smile on Blaine's face and a scone beside his coffee. "What's that?"

"I was going to get you a cookie, but it's a little too early for that," Blaine answered as he sat down across from him, "so a scone. It's still got chocolate."

"Aren't we still getting breakfast with Finn later?" Kurt asked, eyeing the scone. It certainly looked good….

Blaine noticed and pushed it a little closer to him. "Yes, but you'll just order something healthy there, and you said yesterday he shouldn't be awake for another hour. This is my thank you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine again, seeing the smile on his boyfriend's face. It was the same sweet smile he got when Kurt looked at him after a romantic date, a look that communicated just how lucky he felt to have Kurt by his side. "Thank you for what?"

The answer Kurt got made him smile. "For coming running to protect me from imaginary flirts." And also kick Blaine under the table. Blaine laughed softly, ever aware of their public location. Once he calmed down, he continued, "It was a lot more fun with you. Maybe we could do that again tomorrow?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. At his sweet, handsome, athletic boyfriend who he loved with all his heart. And gave him the only conceivable answer. "No way in hell." Blaine's expression fell, and damn it, Kurt's tolerance for Blaine's kicked-puppy face wasn't high enough to withstand this. He quickly amended, "Not tomorrow! But, maybe once my thighs stop screaming, I might join you again."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he blushed lightly. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine waggled his eyebrows back. He leaned over the table, glanced out to make sure no one was in earshot, and whispered to Kurt, "Until then, we could do something else that'd make your thighs scream."

Kurt kicked him again and took a sip of his coffee, watching his boyfriend chuckle and glow with happiness. If every morning run ended like this, he could deal with the soreness.


End file.
